first
by allechant
Summary: she wasn't his first, but she was his first true love. Rated M for explicit adult themes. One-shot.


"Hey, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, tilting her chin slightly so that he could look her directly in the eye. She looked away for a few seconds, unable to hold his stare. "You know that," he added when his words failed to rouse any other reaction from her. Her gaze flitted back to him.

"Thank you," she said simply. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she pressed a light kiss against his lips and he kissed her back, melting into the familiarity of her soft mouth. Just a year ago he never would have imagined that they would end up together. Before this he hadn't even seen her as someone he would fall in love with. But Fate worked in strange ways, and a year later they were here, together.

"Tell me what you want me to do so that I know that I don't hurt you," he broke away from the kiss first, staring intently at her. She swallowed. Honestly, if she had not been the one asking, he would never have thought of doing this with her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but she wasn't at all like the three girls he dated before her and he wanted to do things differently, take everything slow. She was the one who said that she wanted to give it a shot, and he always succumbed to whatever she wanted. She was delightfully tempting in a sweet, innocent way – someone who didn't know at all about the effect she had upon him. But that was part of her charm, and it was why he adored her.

"I…I don't know what to ask for," she admitted, looking downwards so that some of her long teal hair covered her face, hiding her blush from him. He knew that she would be blushing – her skin reddened easily. Even the smallest thing could fluster her. The first time he kissed her, she looked like her face was on fire. They hadn't kissed many times since then, and it was always chaste. He had not been kidding about taking things slow with her. They had only been together for six months, and he was her first boyfriend though she wasn't his first. He was determined to be her last as well.

"Come here," he pulled her towards him, capturing her mouth again. This time, he pressed a little harder, nipping gently at her bottom lip and tugging at it between his own lips. Her lips parted, and he made use of that window of opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply for the first time since they started dating. She made a quiet sound of surprise against him – he could feel the vibrations against his lips – but she didn't protest, and he opened one eye ever so carefully to see what she was doing. Her eyes were squeezed firmly shut and she looked almost frightened, but she clutched on to him like she was drowning and he was the only solid thing in sight.

He could taste the faintest hint of strawberries on her lips, reminding him of the flavoured lip balm she liked to use. Her lips really were soft and they were sweet too. He felt her tongue against his, trying to keep up with him as he explored her mouth, but he had easily established himself as the dominant one here and after a while she relented, letting him do what he wanted. Their kiss only lasted a few more seconds before he broke away from her, both of them gasping in the aftermath.

"Are you scared?" he asked. He didn't want her to dive into anything stupid if she wasn't ready. She did sometimes make stupid decisions that she regretted afterwards, just like any other person. But he was always there to cheer her up and pick up the pieces. She shook her head, her gaze open and trusting. Just a year ago those green eyes were guarded and careful. She was shy and quiet, and when she looked at him it was like he was staring back at his own reflection. He could never tell what she was thinking. But now he could read her like an open book, and he loved that she was willing to trust him so fully.

They were in his house, in his room. His twin sister, Kagamine Rin, was having a sleepover with some of her friends and _his_ girlfriend was actually supposed to go, but she had cancelled in favour of spending time with him tonight. She did so because he was going on a backpacking trip around Europe for a month with his best friend, Utatane Piko, and he was leaving in five days from now. They were trying to spend as much time together as possible before he had to leave for a whole month. And tonight was great for private time, since both his parents were busy this week, one being overseas for a work conference and the other attending some two-day workshop in a neighbouring state. It meant that, with Rin away, he and his girlfriend had the house to themselves.

He fell back towards his bed, grabbing her hand as he did so. She fell along with him, a small squeak of surprise escaping her mouth, and he cushioned the impact, holding her tightly against him. He buried his face in her long teal hair and inhaled the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle. Hatsune Miku always smelled amazing. He didn't know why he was intoxicated by her scent – she admitted that she didn't always spray perfume when she went out with him – but whenever he met her the first thing he would notice was just how good she smelled. Her skin, even without perfume, had some special fragrance of its own, fruity and sweet. It reminded him of everything he ever liked.

She cuddled against him. "Isn't it funny, that a year ago we were just friends, the year before that you barely knew I existed, and the year before that we were complete strangers?" she mused aloud, her green eyes flicking up towards him. He smiled and shrugged – he was not the type to dwell so much on the past, preferring to look towards the present and future, whereas Miku was prone to reminiscing. She thought about both good and bad things and wondered about how life would be now if a certain thing was done differently in the past. They were opposites in that sense, but they also complemented each other. He grounded her in the now and let her consider the possibility of a future, while she brought back the happy memories he often forgot along with the sad ones.

"Well, you had a crush on me even while I barely knew you existed," he ruffled her hair, ignoring her mutter of annoyance as she slapped his hand away from her head. "And then you confessed to me a few months after we started talking," he mused, ignoring the pink blush that spread across her face at his words. "And I just felt so awkward around you after that. Does Kaito still try to talk to you?" he added sharply, looking down directly at her. The mention of the school's douchebag pissed him off, but whenever Miku talked about their _before_ , Kaito would be lurking around in those memories.

"No, of course not," Miku laughed, a silvery sort of laugh. He had fallen in love with the sound of her laughter. "You know that ever since people found out we're dating, he hasn't talked to me since. I'm pretty sure he was just drunk that night, Len. He apologised a few weeks after. No hard feelings between me and him," she nuzzled against his chest. "Why, are you jealous?" she teased. "You know that you don't need to be jealous of anyone. I've been chasing you for a year, I'm not going to mess it up now that you've finally noticed me," she sighed happily, closing her eyes. He let out a sigh of his own.

"I'm not jealous," his tone was sharp. He tried to soften his words. "It's just that it pisses me off whenever I think about him. He does have a reputation for being a little… _forward_ , and that night he was plainly taking advantage of how drunk you were. If I didn't leave the party to look for you and find you in that alley with him…" he shuddered. Actually, if he hadn't found her right in the nick of time then it wouldn't just be Miku's virtue being compromised. He probably would never have realised his feelings for her either, and he wouldn't be together with the girl of his dreams right now.

"He said he was drunk too…I believe him," she said simply. He rolled his eyes, but he didn't want to argue over something so stupid. It was all over anyway. Abruptly, he flipped their positions so that she was now trapped beneath him, her green eyes wide and her lips parting to form a little 'O' of surprise. He smirked at how helpless she was beneath him, not wanting to admit how much seeing her this way excited him. He had never pushed her into doing anything and never talked about wanting anything more than their usual careful kisses, but he was a boy and he did think about sex at times. And he already knew that he would love to see his girlfriend trapped underneath him.

"Let's not talk about that asshole," he whispered, using his arms to prop himself up over her. "He's a waste of breath. We have better things to do," he leant down to kiss her once more, and this time she responded fervently. She was better prepared now and she fought back more as he pressed into her, trying to remember every inch of her mouth and brand it into his memory – it would be one long month without her by his side, and he was scared about missing her. Sure, he was dead excited about the Europe trip – he had planned this with Piko forever – but at the same time he dreaded leaving without any fresh memories of Miku and her taste and her scent and her soft warmth.

She reached up to loop her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His arms gave way and then he was lying right on top of her, on one hand terrified of suffocating her but on the other hand too drunk on her scent to really care. They had never done this before – this was unexplored territory for her and a new experience for him. Sure, he had gone all the way before with all three of his exes but they _weren't_ Miku. They weren't the girl he was sure he would spend the rest of his life with. They didn't have her beautiful green eyes or her silky long hair or that natural fruity scent she always emanated. They didn't have her soft pink lips and her shy smile and her strange mind with mysterious thoughts he could never come up with himself. Miku was everything he was not, and he loved her for that.

Their lips moved against each other, finding some sort of rhythm and sticking to it. He could feel one of her arms unwrapping from around his neck to move towards his hair, her fingers twining so gently through the blond strands. His hair was still up in his usual ponytail, but with one deft move she tugged his hair tie off and his hair fell around his face, framing his cheekbones and brushing against his neck. He broke away at that action, breathing a little heavier and staring down at her with heavy-lidded eyes. She returned his gaze with an almost sleepy kind of look, his hair tie around her slim wrist.

"I want you," he cupped her cheek, shifting his weight so that he still lay on her, but the lower half of his body wasn't draped completely over hers. He didn't want to crush her underneath his heavier weight. "Fuck. I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you so bad, Miku," he leant his forehead against hers, still staring deep into her eyes. She giggled, her hand still twined through his hair, and he felt her stroke his head gently, her green eyes always staring into his blue ones. He had always known that she was pretty, even before she confessed to him and they were simply friends. Miku was really a looker, just not that popular in school because she was pretty quiet in social situations unless she was very comfortable around the people involved. But now, she wasn't just pretty in his eyes.

She was absolutely stunning, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't terrified of losing her. He did not doubt her for a second – he knew she would never cheat – but it was a paranoid sort of fear that lingered within his chest, the same fear that arose from wondering how he managed to be so lucky. Why would someone as beautiful as Miku settle for someone like him? He wasn't super smart – intelligent enough, but not a scholar like his sister. He played sports, but not competitively so he wasn't popular like the jocks in school. He was good-looking enough, but there were other handsome guys she could choose from who were smarter and friendlier than him. So why him?

"I want you too," when he heard those words the unease in his heart settled somewhat. He only got so scared after they started dating. Before that, when she liked him but he didn't return the feelings, he never thought about how fortunate he was to have someone like Miku crushing on him. She was, to him, just like any other girl who liked him before – he thought that she would get over him fast and that this was mere infatuation. But she proved him wrong. Surprisingly, her feelings stayed and though she never explicitly said she was chasing him, she hung out with him plenty and tried to make time for him whenever she could. They remained friends even after he rejected her, much to his relief then. She was a good friend, and even back then he dreaded the thought of losing her.

If he hadn't gone to the same party she was invited to and seen Kaito standing over an obviously drunk Miku, who was slurring about how she wanted to go home and not to Kaito's house…if he hadn't heard all that and felt the jealous rage that made him go forward and punch the ass in his face, he probably would never have admitted that he felt anything more than platonic love for his friend. But it just so happened that he did go to the party and he did see all that happening, and that was why the next day when Miku recovered from a nasty hangover and was struggling to remember what she did the night before, he stepped in to explain and then asked her to go on a date with him.

He still remembered the look of shock and happiness on her face when he did that. She was already beautiful, but on that day she looked positively radiant. And he most certainly would never have imagined this happening two years ago, when he first met his sister's project partner in his house and spoke to her about a few of his favourite books. Back then he was still into girls like Akita Neru, the popular queen bee of their school, so someone like Miku hadn't even registered on his radar…

"You're not going to regret this, right?" he checked once more just to be sure. He was nervous about this. He was rarely nervous, but this time was different. He was about to do something different, and it would change their relationship from now on. He was with the girl he loved – he would do literally anything to see Miku smile – and that was special, even if she wasn't his first. She knew that she wasn't, but he also knew that he was her first and he was determined to make it memorable for her. He was her first kiss and her first boyfriend and her first real love. He knew that made him special to her, and he was determined to live up to that. She shook her head, and he realised that relief was spreading through him – he hadn't wanted her to change her mind. Not when they were like this…

"Do you really love me?" she asked. A rhetorical question – Miku was perfectly aware that he adored her – but he told her that he did. He told her that he would do anything for her so long as it made her happy, and that he loved her so thoroughly that it would drive him insane if he didn't hear at all from her the one month he was away in Europe. She giggled at that, still meeting his gaze, and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. When did Miku become someone so damn _precious_ to him?

Len's eyes were intense. He had pretty blue eyes the colour of the ocean, and it changed like the ocean as well – sometimes the deepest, darkest blue, sometimes a bright kind of cerulean, and sometimes greyish-green like an overcast sea. His eyes had specks of lighter blue in them too, and they were beautiful. She loved his eyes because they reminded her of the beach and the tropics. Those were eyes she could drown in forever and ever. She was glad that Len finally grew to love her.

He kissed her yet again, the same deep, longing kiss he gave her just moments ago, and she returned the kiss, closing her eyes and fervently throwing herself into it. At the same time, she felt his fingers brushing against the hem of her shirt and in one swift motion he tugged the shirt up, exposing her bare stomach and her simple white bra. In the midst of the kiss her cheeks flushed. Yes, she was the one who wanted to sleep with him before he left for Europe, but that didn't mean that she didn't find this embarrassing at all. They had never done anything more than just light kissing, after all.

But she didn't turn away from him or break their kiss at all, and she felt his slender fingers against the fabric of her bra, teasing and stroking her breasts through the cloth. She let out a gasp when he touched her there, her skin already surprisingly sensitive. He hummed in approval and continued to touch through the bra, making her wonder when he would just take the stupid thing off already – but still he insisted on taking his own sweet time. She made a muffled sound of frustration.

He broke away from her lips, his eyes darker than she was used to. "Aren't you impatient?" he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. She frowned and pouted, turning her face away from him – at the same time, she reached up with one hand and shifted his hand, placing it against the bare part of her breast which wasn't covered by her bra. She jumped at the sensation of his cool skin against hers and she heard him suck in a deep breath – she wasn't looking at him still, but she could hear him perfectly clearly. For a while, neither of them moved, and she just waited for him to do something.

"I wanted to go slow and gentle, but fuck this," he whispered, his hands suddenly tugging upwards at her shirt. She pushed herself up slightly so that he could take it off and he expertly undid her bra too, tossing both garments onto his bedroom floor. Now her face really was red, she could feel her cheeks warming – but Len didn't care at all about her embarrassment, his fingers rolling around the tip of her breasts and making her squeal as they brushed against her sensitive skin. "Miku…you're so beautiful that it hurts," he looked her in the eye when she turned at the sound of her name, holding her gaze for a few intense seconds. Then his mouth leant down towards her and she couldn't think.

His tongue felt better than his fingers did. She wanted to whimper, but she bit her lip and forced herself not to make any sound. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt too and she stroked her palms up and down against his back – she couldn't touch his front since he was still lying right on top of her. His back was lean and toned, and she could dip her hands all the way to his waist – his body curved just slightly, his shoulders broad and tapering down towards a narrow torso. She could feel the muscles in his back shifting as he moved. Suddenly, he sat up and quickly took his shirt off, tossing it towards the floor too, and then they were both in the same topless situation as the other.

Through this floaty haze of pleasure, Miku suddenly felt a twinge of panic. Was she making the right decision? Was she going into this too fast, too soon? They had been dating for less than a year, after all. But she was undeniably curious about sex – she had read enough romance novels to think about the experience, and she wondered if her own first time would be similar to what was described in adult fiction. Maybe novels had raised her standards too high, but she was hoping for a surreal kind of experience, something _really_ special. She didn't want just the physical act of copulation, she wanted something deeper and more emotional. But she didn't know if that was what she would get here.

Len suddenly broke away from her and kissed her again, feathery light kisses all over her lips and her face, his mouth lingering against her forehead and her cheeks. "I know you're scared...your body is sort of tense. You're aware that it's going to hurt, right? At least for a while," his blue gaze captured hers, piercing right through her. Maybe he could read her mind. "But I'll try really hard to help you enjoy it and minimise the pain, so don't worry. I love you," he smiled, before his fingers dipped down her exposed stomach towards the waistband of her skirt. She swallowed in fear and also anticipation – they had never seen so much of each other before, and she genuinely had no idea what to expect.

Len slipped off her skirt as she arched her back and lifted her legs up, making it easier for him to slide the skirt down her body. He took her panties along with the skirt, and her face remained red as he scrutinised her for a while, his gaze roaming across her naked skin. Just a few days ago she had shaved in anticipation of tonight, and she now felt extremely exposed to him. It had taken a while for her to get used to her underwear rubbing against completely bare skin, but after that it was actually pretty comfortable and she thought she might continue shaving, just for hygiene purposes.

"You shaved?" he finally murmured, his gaze flicking up to meet hers. She nodded, knowing that she must look like a tomato by now. A corner of his mouth tilted up into a playful smirk and before she knew it, she felt his fingers slipping between her thighs, moving slowly up towards her hips. She squeaked at the sensation of his hands against her sensitive skin – the closer he got, the more tingly her skin felt. "I appreciate that. Hey, give me your hand," he suddenly took his hand away from her thighs, much to her disappointment, and took one of the hands she had placed over her bare chest.

He placed her hand right where his had been just moments ago. "Make those pretty fingers dance for me," his voice was husky, and he sat back on his knees, watching her hungrily. She knew right away what he wanted – she was a virgin, but that did not mean she had not experimented – and, turning her head so that she wouldn't have to look at him, she did as he said. She placed her fingers right where she was most sensitive and began to stroke, and a sudden mewl spilled past her lips, the shocking sensation of her own fingers something she was unprepared for despite how many times she had done this before. Len watched her, but she couldn't see it – her eyes were squeezed shut as she moaned, losing herself in the warm, familiar waves of pleasure. Her legs shifted, knees bucking as her free hand fell limp by her side, all conscious thought ceasing completely. She forgot to be shy.

While she was gasping and aching for her release – she could feel it, she was getting so close – she suddenly felt another hand seize hers firmly and take it away, causing her eyes to snap open and glare at the one who dared intrude on something so intimate. Blue eyes met hers, dark with lust, and then she felt another hand against her inner thighs, continuing where she had left off. She gasped and arched, her body moving without her consent – Len was _very_ good and clearly knew exactly what he was doing. It didn't take long for her to approach once more that elusive peak he had interrupted so rudely, but right before she could cry out in blissful release he stopped.

She whimpered, beyond words at this point. But Len just exhaled and removed his hand, placing both on her knees. She could feel the fingers of his left hand against her bare skin, wet and warm – she knew what was dripping from his fingers but she refused to think about it. Len watched her for a while and she watched him back, wondering what he was going to do – how could he be so cruel and just leave her hanging like that? A few seconds later, he dipped his head down towards her and his fingers were replaced by his tongue. She gasped, both embarrassed and exhilarated – now this was something she had read about but of course never experienced. And it felt better than fingers did.

He was soft, so soft and tender. Her knees buckled, instinctively trying to close together, but his hands were firm against them and forced them to remain open, exposing her to him. She found that she was making continuous moans and whimpers, so soft and needy that some removed part of her mind wondered if that was really her, making those noises. Len was relentless – he would bring her so close to her climax, then he would stop and breathe out over her, making her ache. Then he would wait, and when he thought she was no longer so dangerously near the peak, he would go back to pleasing her. It was a wicked, cruel thing to do to her, and she was getting frustrated.

"Let me come, I want to come!" she finally exclaimed, trying to pull back away from his teasing mouth. But his arms were still wrapped firmly around her thighs and she couldn't move. He did raise his head at her words though, his eyes still dark but his expression surprisingly calm – compared to him, she must have looked raving mad. She whimpered again for good measure – she knew that Len didn't like it when she cried or made any sound close to crying – and tried to pull back once more.

"I'll make you come," his grip was still firm. She could see him inhaling and exhaling heavily, his bare chest heaving. "But you have to say my name first," he added, one blond, perfectly arched eyebrow lifting in amusement. She glared at him, but reluctantly whispered his name – what kind of game was he trying to play with her? He frowned at that and leant down, exhaling over her sensitive areas – her hips jerked, and his name tore its way past her lips, sounding almost pleading. He seemed satisfied with that and resumed what he was doing, and before long her body was jerking, the tight knot in her lower belly close to unfolding. She was so close, _so_ close – and then Len stopped again.

She wanted to cry or slap him; either one of those would do. She sat up, jerking her legs away with such force that they tore away from his grip. "Do you think this is funny?" she demanded, for once not really as reserved as she usually was – sexual frustration could do that to someone. But before she could continue ranting at him, she saw him bite his lip and heard a very muffled whimper escape him – curious now, she took a closer look at him and jumped back as she noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. All the anger dissipated immediately, replaced by curiosity and…fascination.

She had never seen this part of the male anatomy before, much less while aroused. She was very curious, but also shy about looking at it. "Man, it _aches_ ," Len moaned, his fingers fumbling to undo the button on his jeans and unzip the fly. She could see his white boxers with the bulge still there, and her face flamed again. She hastily looked away from his boxers, not wanting to ogle him – he was her boyfriend, but she was extremely inexperienced with sexual matters and she didn't know how to face up to the fact that Len had a penis. She couldn't help but peek at it again, though.

Len slipped off his jeans and boxers in the most matter-of-fact way, and suddenly he was completely naked just like she was. She squeaked, unable to face him, but she felt his fingers brush her jaw and he turned her face around to look at him, his blue eyes serious. "Look at me," he murmured, "if I didn't want you so damn badly then it wouldn't be this way," he glanced down at himself, a dry smile on his face. "And it really kind of aches, so…do you want to help me feel better?" he tilted his head, at the same time dragging her hand over to the…thing. Miku squeaked, but didn't break free.

She grasped the shaft. It twitched at her touch, and she almost yelped again in surprise but she managed to keep quiet. Len seemed amused. "It likes you," he announced. "I mean, duh…well, you can start by moving your hand," he leant back against the bed so he was semi-reclining, his other hand gently placed over hers and moving it up and down, up and down. She swallowed and did as he wanted, mesmerised by the experience. It was all so new to her. He let go and she continued, squeezing every so often and stroking as gently as she could. Len moaned at her touch, and she felt his hips jerk upwards into her grip. The shyness was fading, replaced by a sense of triumph and excitement – she could actually make him feel good, and her touch could make him moan like she did earlier.

Her fingers traced over the skin softly, her fingernails just barely grazing the surface. She rubbed her index finger over the slit at the top and noticed how Len hissed, his hips jerking again at the gesture. She concluded that he was extremely sensitive at the tip. She continued to stroke, and Len let out another whimper, this time placing his hands on her shoulders and dragging her down towards him. His lips covered hers, a searching, hungry, needy kiss, and she let him kiss her, imagining that he was feeling the same overwhelming, numbing pleasure as she did earlier. He couldn't think – neither could she. Both of them were just floating through a misty haze, and it was far from uncomfortable.

"Are you ready?" he rasped when he broke away from her. She flinched – she couldn't possibly know if she was really ready or not, but she nodded nevertheless. His gaze softened. "If you're not, it's fine. We can just stop here…though I hope you wouldn't do that," he peeked up at her from beneath his long eyelashes, something he knew she couldn't resist. "I want to be inside you so bad," his voice was soft, barely more than a whisper, and she swallowed at those sensuous words. She did want him inside her too – she wanted to know if sex was really as magical as everyone made it out to be.

She nodded again, and Len guided her hips so that she was straddling him – he was still lying on the bed – and then suddenly she felt his shaft stroke against that private part of herself. She squeaked, reaching out to his shoulders for support, and he let out a quiet laugh, just watching her. "Whenever you think you're ready," he told her, his blond hair slightly damp and sticking against his face. She hadn't realised just how sweaty they were becoming. She bit her lip and tilted her hips upwards, lowering herself so that he was brushing right up against her. Closing her eyes and bracing herself for the pain she knew would come, she pushed herself downwards – immediately, her lips parted in a gasp. He was pushing her open, pushing her apart, and it was such a strange, foreign sensation.

It didn't really hurt as much as she expected it to. It was more of discomfort rather than outright pain, actually. But soon enough he was sheathed entirely inside her and his eyes were closed, his lips parted in a moan. "Miku, you feel so _fucking_ good," he gasped, his hands gripping her thighs. "You have no idea…" she shifted her hips and it cut him off, making him moan again. "Move. Please, just move," his next words were faint. So she moved, carefully bringing herself up and down along his length – Len's eyes flicked open and he started to moan again, sounding like her when she was being pleasured. It was nice, actually – to see Len behaving in such a way. He was more stoic than her and usually didn't reveal _much_ about himself. To see him being this way because of her…it was heady.

She maintained a steady pace, slowly getting used to having Len inside her. It felt good actually, as he rubbed up and down against her. His hands reached up towards her breasts and she threw her head back as he squeezed and rubbed her nipples, moaning his name. Then his hands were hard against her thighs and before she knew it he had somehow managed to flip them over so that he was the one on top and he was pushing inside her, his wild eyes fixed on her face the whole time. She was the one who had made him this way, who made him lose his usual self-control. There was something heady about being able to make him want her so badly. It felt almost like she had power over him, despite how he was clearly physically stronger than her. "I love you, Len," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his face as he pounded into her. Len groaned this time, his words inaudible.

After a while, he managed to say "I love you" too, slowing down somewhat so that he could focus on talking to her instead. "You really feel so damn good…it's like having velvet wrapped around me," he shook his head, his arms holding him up over her. "You're so wet and tight," he pushed inside her again, letting out another moan. "Do you like it? Your first time, I mean," he clarified, his words coming out in quick gasps. She nodded, arching up so that she could kiss him lightly, and he kissed her back, the two of them joined together so closely that she could hardly tell where he ended and where she began. When Len was going slower like he was now, instead of that frenzied pace he set earlier, she could feel _everything_ – him, his body weight and warmth, the emotion swelling in her chest. Was this why romance novels made sex sound so wonderful? She just wanted to fall deep into Len and have him hold her forever. And if he told her that he loved her again, she might cry.

Len couldn't breathe, his eyelids fluttering as he adjusted to being inside his girlfriend. It had been a while since he last had sex – he hadn't slept with anyone besides his exes, and his last relationship had been two years ago. He had sort of forgotten how amazing it felt. Not that he really forgot it completely – it probably wasn't possible to just stop thinking about sex altogether – but the shocking sensations had faded and he only remembered it being fun, being pleasurable. He forgot just how _good_ it felt. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. It was just…well, good. Sex was good.

But it was better now with Miku than it was with his exes. The first time he had sex he was fifteen years old – maybe a little young, but then nowadays it was really common for people to have sex young, wasn't it? His first girlfriend, a senior in school who was far more experienced than he was – she guided him and taught him how to please a girl, and she was where he got all his knowledge from. But with them sex had always been very methodical, more of a teacher-student thing than two people really exploring each other and trying to understand what made them tick. The next girl came a few months later, after he broke it off with the senior. Just like his previous relationship, they only lasted a few months and they slept together twice before ending things, the second time the night before they broke up. Then came his last girlfriend the year after that, when they were both sixteen years old.

Miku was different because he really did love her. That wasn't to mean he didn't feel anything for his exes. He did, but it wasn't really _love_ exactly, it was more of mutual lust and an understanding that if they stayed together they could get some kind of benefit out of the whole arrangement. He was too young and immature back then to really think about having a deeper relationship and staying around with the girls willing to tolerate his antics. Miku was different because he didn't get together with her after a text message or a hurried phone call. Miku was different because they were good friends before they got together, and she understood him in a way no other girl did, not even his sister.

He stopped for a while – sex was enjoyable, but no one said it wasn't tiring – and remained on top of her, breathing hard. She was soft and warm and he leant his head down, nuzzling into her neck. She giggled breathlessly, trying to shift her head away without pushing him off her. Then suddenly she placed her hands against his temples, applying enough pressure for him to stop messing around, staring questioningly down at her. "I'm going to miss you when you're in Europe," she breathed, her eyes searching his. Something in his chest clenched at her words and he pushed slowly inside her once more, making her close her eyes and moan, her body tightening deliciously around him.

"I'll miss you too. I'll get an overseas SIM card and text you every day, I promise. Or something. I'll find a way," he kissed her and she kissed back, their skin covered in sweat and sliding against each other, sticking together in places. She radiated warmth. When he went back to thrusting, he couldn't talk anymore, every motion taking up immense amounts of concentration to ensure that he wouldn't reach his peak before she did. His first ever girlfriend taught him that it should always be ladies first, and he was determined to make Miku feel good before he did anything for himself.

"Oh!" Miku yelped when he shifted slightly upwards and changed his angle, igniting new places inside her. "Do that again. Faster," she whispered, her face red. It had been pretty red from the very moment he took her shirt off. He enjoyed seeing the flustered look on her face, actually. She was really cute when she was embarrassed. He did as she asked, and again she moaned and let her eyelids flutter shut. It didn't take long before she was a whimpering, mewling soft mess with her arms wrapped around his neck and his name constantly on her lips. She was so _hot_ when she was like that, and seeing this just made him even more excited. He was going faster than he ever thought he could, and he knew he was going to regret this later when the post-coitus aches set in, but right now the only thing he could think about was making Miku find the kind of physical release she never experienced before. He wanted to give that to her as a parting gift before he left the country.

He suddenly felt her legs wrap around his waist, allowing him to push deeper inside her. Her hips were tilted upwards, almost at ninety degrees, and he could feel her arms and legs trembling against him. He could tell that she was really close to her climax, and he bit his lip and forced himself to go on without releasing. He was desperately, dangerously close to his own peak, but he didn't want to finish first. It would be rude of him. At this new angle, she could take him inside her completely and he badly wanted to whimper. It felt so good, her velvety walls caressing him intimately, clenching and unclenching around him. When she tightened, it felt amazing. He could probably die inside her right now and he wouldn't mind. "It's hot. Tight," she whispered, her voice almost strained.

Her voice almost made him lose control of himself, right there and then. It sounded unusually husky, and that just made her even more sensuous than she already was. Then something seemed to ripple through her and she cried out, her body repeatedly clenching and unclenching around him – it was beautiful, like watching something explode but in a more sensuous, passionate way. The long, toned limbs wrapped around his hips were trembling, and he knew she came, that she was coming and that her cries were of pleasure rather than pain – the knowledge that he was the one to bring her to such heights, along with the tightness and warmth of her body around him, sent him over the edge and he came along with her, collapsing on top of her as the release momentarily blinded him.

He lay on top of her for a while, both of them spent and exhausted. After a while, he pulled himself out and rolled over to lie by her side, bringing her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel her breathing heavily, just like he was. Though she was sweaty and sticky she was still absolutely beautiful to him and she still smelled heavenly. She was intoxicating. He hoped that she liked the experience – he was a little nervous actually, since it had been a while since he last had sex with anyone and he was…well, _rusty_ , for lack of a better word. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

Her bare back was facing him so he couldn't see the expression on her face, but he heard her laugh softly. "Never better," she answered, turning slightly so that he could see her profile. "I feel really sticky though…it's kind of gross," she slipped her hand between her thighs and touched herself, and he felt her shudder a little. "You made quite a mess," she turned fully now, amusement dancing in her lively green eyes. She took his breath away. He must have been stupid not to fall for her the moment she confessed to him, but that was over now and he was finally with the girl of his dreams. Some people said that it didn't pay to wait, but he was so glad that Miku had waited for him. If she didn't, if she really had moved on after he first rejected her, then they wouldn't be here today. "I need to wash all this off. Would you like to join me in the shower?" an invitation he couldn't refuse.

"Sure, why not?" he leant forward and caught her chin, kissing her lightly again. "Anything for you, Miku," his fingers slipped through her hair, the ends covered in sweat. "And maybe we can have round two in the shower?" he lowered his voice, murmuring into her ear. She giggled and hit him on the shoulder, and they continued to lie there for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company. He was glad that she didn't regret this, and he was glad to have done this with Miku. It felt like a milestone in their relationship. The next step would be marriage, a house, a car, children…a small smile curved his lips. Maybe it was too early to plan all these, but it didn't hurt to dream, right?

For now he would just hold her in his arms and cherish the days they had left together before he departed for Europe. Given that grin and the mischievous glint in her eyes, he was sure that she already had something in mind for his return. He couldn't wait to find out what she had in store.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Okay, first thing before I forget - LightxShadow, thanks for being a great reviewer. I really appreciate your long reviews, they're insightful and funny and it brightens my day to see lovely long messages like yours. Also, I'm not addressing you by the name you normally use to review because it makes me snort when I read it (sorry, anything with the word potato makes me laugh, it's like a trigger word for me)._

 _Secondly, yeah this was kind of rushed but I was just feeling like there ought to be more M-rated LenKu stuff, you know? Most of the lemon stuff for this couple is stuff I wrote anyway, and in my old account it wasn't even that good. I might go over this and improve it a bit to make it not so hurried but this is essentially the main gist of what I had planned. It was originally meant to be a two-shot but the first part was just describing the two years where they weren't together but Miku liked him. The first part wasn't really coming through the way I wanted it to so I just scrapped it completely, this is the second part. Please don't report this story, it's pretty toned down already and there aren't actually any graphic descriptions, it's mostly up to your imagination._

 _I don't think I will ever continue or add to this, because I'm actually quite tempted to kill Len off in Europe (why not since he always dies) just to see how I will make Miku react, you know she had her first time with him then he dies and all. But I don't want to torture my readers so I'm not going to do that. I didn't even intend to make this angst, it's just...I was writing halfway and I suddenly was very tempted to kill Len. I don't know why, and I won't do it because I don't want to make this a two-shot or anything so yeah. Not going to continue._

 _To wrap up this long author's note, I'd like to say that I find it hilarious when people tell me that "my writing looks a lot like solitaryloner's writing". Thanks for the comparison and the compliments! We're like, best friends._


End file.
